Christmas Creed
by hotmustang1
Summary: Here is a Christmas/New Year fic with the pairings Ezio X OC, Altair X OC, and Ezio X Altair X Desmond. There is some guy on guy towards the end, so if you don't like don't read. I advise you read A New Assassin's Creed before you read this as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Merry Christmas!

**Ezio:** Merry Christmas! I have a gift for you.

**Me:** What is it?

**Ezio: ***hands box***** Open it

**Me:** *****opens box***** OMG! It's a- *smacks ezio* What is this!

**Ezio:** It is inspiration.

**Me: **Of you naked! What did you get Desmond and Altair?

**Ezio:** Desmond gets these cute little cat ears and tail. Altair gets the rope.

**Me:** . . . I do not own Assassin's Creed or anything having to do with it.

**Notice:** Read my story, A New Assassin's Creed, before you read this. It makes the story less confusing. :)

**.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.**

Christine loved Christmas with a passion, it was her favorite holiday of the year. It was a time to spend time with family and friends, and make new memories together. This Christmas was the first year Christine couldn't be with her family, she was instead stuck in a different time with her friend Karoline, and three assassins. Currently Altair was fighting with her about getting a Christmas tree.

"I don't care if you want one or not! You took me away from my home, so I'm going to use yours for Christmas!" Christine yelled.

"Damn it woman! What is the point of this," Altair waved his hand in a tree formation, "this tree. Why can you not just hand out your so called gifts and be done with it!"

"Because then it isn't Christmas! Just this once can I celebrate a holiday without a fight!" Christine screamed, tears beginning to prick at her eyes. Fighting the urge to cry, Christine looked to her friend Karoline for help. Her friend walked up behind Altair and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Altair, just let us have a couple of days to feel at home again. We're all tired of being in this time, but we need to get along to get out of here," Karoline said soothingly. Turning to look at her Altair made the mistake of getting caught in Karoline's puppy dog face.

"Ugh, fine!," he threw his hands in the air and stormed out of the room. Christine then ran over to her friend and gave her a high-five.

"Thanks Kay! Now let's get ready for Christmas!" Christine shouted excitedly. Both girls then set to work on decorating the bureau with tinsel, holly, and other Christmas decorations. They were just putting up the tree when Desmond and Ezio walked into the room.

"I see you convinced Altair to get into the Christmas spirit," said Desmond slyly to Christine. "Are you going to dress up as santa too?" he added with a suggestive eyebrow. Rolling her eyes, Christine elbowed in the ribs as she reached for an ornament box.

"You two would love to see that, wouldn't you?" Christine replied back. Setting the box down Christine started to decorate the tree. Ezio circled around the room looking confused.

"What are all of these . . . things?" he finally asked. Christine stopped what she was doing and walked up to the confused playboy.

"Karoline, Desmond, and I all celebrate a holiday we call Christmas. It's when people all get together and spend time with their friends and family. Everyone gets gifts for one another and puts them under the Christmas tree," Christine paused and pointed to the half decorated tree. "Then on Christmas day, everyone opens their presents and enjoys each other's company. Any more questions?" Christine finished. Ezio nodded and pointed to the mistletoe hanging in the doorway.

"What is that?" Christine turned her head and saw what he was pointing at. Changing to a bright shade of red, Christine tried to explain.

"That's a . . . um, mistletoe," she stuttered. Ezio looked at it again and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it for?" he said blatantly. Christine turned a brighter shade of red and turned to Desmond and Karoline for help. Karoline didn't look as flustered as Christine was, but she was trying to avoid making eye-contact so she didn't have to answer. Desmond was Christine's only hope, and she gave him the best 'help me or I'll make you pay' look as she could. Giving in Desmond casually walked over and put an arm around Ezio's shoulder.

"That there is a guy's best friend. If you are standing under it with another person, those two people have to kiss. There's no way you can get out of it either," Desmond grinned as he finished his explanation. Both assassins then turned to look at Christine, whose face was of pure mortification. Laughing at her expression, the two assassins walked back over to the tree and began to help decorate. Grumbling to herself Christine dragged her feet to the other side of the room for more decorations. Digging in the box, Christine found a roll of crimson red ribbon, which she unravelled a bit so she could hang it up. Going on her tip toes, the vertically challenged apprentice tried to pin the ribbon to the wall. Christine was a good four and a half feet from where she wanted to hang it up. She groaned in frustration as she turned towards her friends.

"Hey! I need help hanging this up. Can someone lift me up a bit?" she yelled across the room. Three heads swiveled in her direction, and then back at each other before finally Ezio began to saunter over. Grunting, Ezio scooped up Christine with ease and put her on his shoulders. Standing up slowly on Ezio's shoulders, Christine began to pin the ribbon to the wall. Every now and then, Christine told Ezio to walk in a certain direction so she could hang up some more ribbon. Eventually the duo made it halfway around the room before they encounter a misstep. Christine had just finished hanging up her second roll of ribbon, when Desmond accidentally walked into Ezio, causing Christine to lose her balance. Making an indignant squeaking noise, Christine fell into Ezio's outstretched arms.

"Can I have some form of gratitude for catching you?" Ezio smiled. Coughing, Desmond pointed towards the ceiling, making Christine and Ezio look up. There hanging above their heads in a mocking manner, was the mistletoe. Trying to escape herself away from Ezio, Christine attempted to roll out of his arms. She only succeeded in making Ezio grab onto her more tightly. Slowly looking up at her capturer, Christine inhaled sharply. Grinning like a little boy getting a new toy, Ezio leaned closer to Christine. Hovering centimeters away from her face Ezio breathed out, "Merry Christmas la mia bella donna," before closing the distance between the two of them. Christine's heart began to beat faster and faster, and she couldn't help but melt into the kiss. After what felt like hours, Ezio broke the kiss and set Christine down on her feet. Swaying back and forth, Christine walked away from the doorway with Ezio following suit. Christine was then brought back to the present with the giggling of Karoline and Desmond.

"Jeez Christine, don't look like you hated it so much," Desmond chided. Karoline laughed again as she went to go pick up the abandoned ribbon rolls in the doorway. Only luck would have it that Altair would walk in right there and then. Stiffening up, Karoline tried to move from the doorway but Desmond yelled to Altair, "Hey Altair, you're under the mistletoe with Karoline! You two have to kiss now!" Hearing this, Altair looked between Karoline and Desmond before shrugging his shoulders. Grabbing Karoline on the waist, he pulled her towards him roughly before capturing her lips. Trying to push him away, Karoline put her hands on his chest and made an effort to shove him away. Altair only deepened the kiss for a few more seconds before breaking away. Both Karoline and Altair panted for a few seconds before walking away from each other without a word. The only sound was Desmond having a laughing fit on the floor, but that would only last for so long.

"Looks like Desmond is the only one who wasn't kissed tonight," Christine thought aloud. Her statement brought out the best of Ezio and Altair, as both looked at each other and nodded. Stalking over to where Desmond was on the floor, Altair dragged him to his feet and held his arms behind his back. Yelping in surprise, Desmond tried to break free, all forms of resistance ceased though when Ezio stood in front of him. Running his finger along and under Desmond's jaw line, Ezio tilted Desmond's head up and kissed him mercilessly. At this both girls looked at each other and then back to the scene before them. Ezio now had his hand behind Desmond's head, and was running his tongue along his lower lip, asking for entrance. Desmond eagerly complied and began fighting back for dominance. Altair then joined in by kissing, licking, and sucking on Desmond's neck. Getting too heated for the girls, both friend left quietly through the door. Not letting her opportunity close, Christine hung up a sign on the door saying,

DO NOT DISTURB! ASSASSIN DECORATING IN PROGRESS

Please read and review! It will be my Christmas present

la mia bella donna - my beautiful woman


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Happy New Year peoples!

**Ezio:** And to you to mio amore.** ***Tries to grope*****

**Me:** Behave or no smexy treats for you in the story

**Ezio:** Huff fine. Hotmustang1 does not own anything having to do with Assassin's Creed. She only owns her OCs

**Me:** Enjoy!

**O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O**

It has been a few days since the molestation of Desmond, and the girls were still getting ready for Christmas. Altair hasn't asked what else they were doing yet, but Christine was thinking it would be soon. The mistletoe had been moved to a less used doorway, because Ezio would stand under it every waking moment. He would still stand under the new doorway, but not at least it was less often. Desmond finally recovered from his outings with his two ancestors, and took over cooking duties again, saving them all from Ezio's cooking. Christine could have taken over, but she wasn't sure if any of them would enjoy her cooking. To test her cooking skills, Christine had convinced Karoline to let her do all the main cooking. Karoline was still allowed to cook, but as back-up incase Christine's accidentally killed someone. Currently, she was chopping up some vegetables for her turkey. Picking up the de-feathered bird she stared at it for a moment. What the hell was she supposed to do with this thing! She turned it around and upside down but found no answer. She knew that the stuffing went in somewhere, but where would it go? Groaning in frustration, Christine stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed the closest person she could, which happened to be a very startled Altair. Looking at him a moment, Christine pointed to the dead bird on the kitchen counter.

"Where and how does the stuffing go in?" Christine said stiffly. Turning to look at the turkey he picked it up and turned while asking a very helpful question.

"Did you gut it yet?" Staring blankly for a moment, Christine's mind finally clicked.

"I'm not going to gut it! I may be training to be an assassin, but gutting a turkey is not going to happen!" Christine shouted. Shaking his head, Altair put the bird back on the table.

"Then I guess we're not eating," with that he walked away.

**O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O**

Christine had given up on Christmas dinner, and instead focused on dessert. She may not be able to cook, but she sure as hell could bake! Adjusting the fire in the oven, she began to stir together her brownie mix. It was her own recipe, and took a couple years to perfect, but she had done it. She hummed quietly as she added a cup of flour here and some cocoa there. Christine was so focused on her baking, she didn't hear Karoline and Ezio come in. She was just finishing up the batter, when they made them selves known.

"Christine!" they both shouted in unison. As a reflex, Christine automatically threw whatever was in her hands at the attackers. This resulted in a brownie batter covered Ezio and Karoline. Some of the vanilla batter was soon cleared of Ezio's face when he licked it off eagerly. Turning to Karoline, they both saw she was covered head to foot in the sugary substance. Christine would have been furious, but she could see Karoline shaking under the mask of batter. Worried, Christine went to ask what was wrong when . . . SPLAT! Brownie batter was smeared all over Christine's face. Stepping back in shock, Christine then continued to trip on a chair and fall to the ground. During a fight, to be on the ground is the worst place to be. Ezio soon joined in the food fight, and brownie batter was flying everywhere. It would've continued too if Altair hadn't interfered.

"What is the meaning of this!" he yelled as the kitchen quieted. All heads turning to him, they all tried to respond at once. It only came out as a jumbled mess. Sighing Altair turned to Ezio, "Explain after you all clean up." Following orders Ezio and Karoline ran from the room. Leaving a disheveled Christine on the floor covered in brownie batter. Trying to get up by herself, Christine slipped in a puddle of more batter and went crashing back to the floor. Groaning Christine looked up to see an outstretched hand. Taking it Christine was flung upward with amazing strength. The force was enough to put her on her feet and then some. Losing her balance, Christine stumbled into Altair marking his white uniform with chocolatey streaks. Horror was written on Christine's face as she looked up, expecting to see a very angry Altair. Instead he was standing there with an odd expression on his face looking intently down on Christine. Shifting uncomfortably, she tried to step away, but Altair was having none of that. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her closer and whispered hotly in her ear, "Is this my Christmas present?" Before she could reply he licked down her jawline, cleaning up any batter that was there. He then stopped at her chin before hovering inches from her face. By now Christine couldn't even think straight, how could she even react. His lips pressed gently against hers as a sign of affection before he pulled back. Sparks were going off behind her eyes and she craved more. Pushing herself closer, Christine wound her hands behind his head and forced another kiss. This time it was nothing but gentle, the kiss was sloppy but effective and it was only a matter of time before it went further. Altair directed Christine back to the counter, and sandwiched her in between them. By now the duo was making out with each other feverishly and nothing was going to distract them. Well almost anything, during the whole fiasco in the kitchen, Christine never put out the fire in the stove. The smell of smoke reached the passionate couple, and put both back on high alert. Leaping from the counter, Christine quickly ran to the oven to try and put it out. She was too slow apparently and Altair beat her to it. By the time, the fire was out both assassins were tired and out of the mood. Christine turned to Altair.

"We never speak of this again, understand? That was a one time deal, even though we never finished. I promise to clean up the mess later, but right now I need a bath and a nap," giving a silent nod in agreement, both stood and walked separate ways.

**O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O**

Christine had just finished her bath and was walking to her room when she heard a strange thump coming from inside her room. Quietly, Christine opened the door to see a sight she didn't want to see again anytime soon. On her bed was a half-naked Ezio and Karoline still covered in brownie batter. At first glance it looked like they were hugging, but if you looked longer you could see it was anything but. Ezio was slowly licking off the liquid brownie from Karoline's face. Karoline was doing the same except it was anywhere she could reach. Ezio then decided the licking wasn't enough and crashed his lips onto his female companion's. Kissing turned to making out, which turned to touching, which led to Christine inching back into the hallway. Both seemed to enjoy there little 'activity', so Christine shut the door silently and walked down the hall. If her room was occupied, she'd just have to use someone else's. She knew that the next day most of the day's events would be forgotten, but it was still one of her most memorable Christmases. She even found out that they liked her cooking . . . even though it wasn't in the way she originally planned.

Please read and review! If you guys want more for this story please tell me, I'll try my best. And if you want a certain character pairing. Happy New Year!

**Translation**

Mio Amore - my love


End file.
